


【皮水】我会忘密码？

by Yamoos



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamoos/pseuds/Yamoos
Summary: 皮主席忘密码梗





	【皮水】我会忘密码？

皮克晃晃悠悠在家门口站定，年轻的记者急急忙忙跟上来，因为经验不足又过度紧张而有些语无伦次地说着话。

皮克回头给了她一个安抚的微笑，抬手故意在门锁上输入了错误的密码，却没有按确认键，因为那会发出巨大的响声，“该死我忘记了…”他用极轻却刚好能被身后的记者捕捉到的声音自言自语，“这该死的是什么数…”他顺着额头把头发往上拨，显出无奈又尴尬的样子转过身。

“小姐，我自己或许都无法进去。”他无奈又温和地朝记者笑着，“您有什么事吗？”

“皮…皮克先生，您可以就驾照被扣的事件谈一下…呃，看法吗？”记者也保持着局促的笑容，她微微喘着气。

皮克又用一个笑容安抚了她，“有趣的问题，但是您看，我是否能先询问一下我的家门密码？”

“噢噢，当然…”

“谢谢。”皮克微微转过身，“门口来了记者，不要出来。”他对着手机的下端轻声说，顺便佯装无意地遮住了嘴唇不让口型被读出，然后他又举起手机说了几句话，将身子转回正面将耳朵贴在屏幕上听着，用礼貌地微笑堵住了几次记者急切的提问。

然后他放下手机走到门前输入了一串密码，年轻的记者目不转睛的看着，似乎觉得自己真会收获什么只会让自己知道的秘密，然后门锁发出了巨大的警示音，密码错误。

皮克朝着记者耸了耸肩，一副我也不知道这是怎么回事的表情，记者张口好像还想说什么，她和皮克周旋了几回合，依旧没有套出一句话，最终终于讪讪离去。皮克又拿起手机贴着耳朵说着话，等扛着摄影机的摄影师背影也随之消失在了路口转角，皮克微微一扬嘴角，毫不费力地输入了正确密码打开了门。

“Sese！”皮克将自己摔到沙发上，得意洋洋地大喊，“亲爱的快出来！我把记者赶跑啦！”

“真的走了？”皇马队长从二楼微微探出头，确认了客厅中央只坐了一个一米九的沙雕之后才放心走下楼梯，“真够险的，要是被发现我在你家，咱们得上三天三夜的头条。”

“甚至有可能是三个月，就像我以前和兹拉坦那阵。”皮克拍了拍身旁的空位，“过来坐。”

拉莫斯顺从地走过去坐下，他难得的沉默了一会儿，换成平日早已咋咋唬唬地和皮克打起了嘴炮。皮克假装没有注意到异常，他在脸上调整好了欠打的表情，不怀好意地凑近身边的人：“说起来你今天怎么想到主动来我家？想要了？嗯？”

拉莫斯难得的严肃被打破，他抬肘给了皮克一下子：“要你个鬼，我有正经事和你说。”

皮克一声哀嚎捂住了胸口：“Sese你居然还能有正经事…明天的太阳恐怕要从…”

他还没说完拉莫斯就又赏了他一个肘击，皮克表情夸张地捂住肚子倒在沙发上打滚：“呜呜Sese你又要谋杀亲夫，这个月已经第三次了你不爱我了呜呜呜…”

拉莫斯笑着盯着他看了一会儿，突然想到什么似的收起了笑容，又一次反常地没有接上皮克的玩笑，房间里沉默了好一会儿，皮克察觉这次不同以往，他静静坐起身，听着身旁的人说：“Geri，你真的要退国家队？”

他只停顿了片刻：“是的，我很早以前就说过了。”

“可是那些球迷对你的态度已经…”

“Sese。”皮克平静地转过头看着他，“这不是我或者我们能决定的事。”

拉莫斯神色复杂地看着皮克似乎毫不在意的表情，他想说什么却始终没有说出口。

“那…你的位置怎么办？”他最终憋出了这么一句话。

“教练会找到更好的人选，我相信你也能很快适应和别人打配合的。”

“我当然能适应。”拉莫斯坐直了身子，“我是队长。”他笑着耸了耸肩：“到时候是不是还得关于你的退队发表几句离别感言啥的，我可不知道该怎么说。”

“你就说你伤心地想随我而去…”皮克侧身躲开拉莫斯挥上来的拳头，得寸进尺地凑近了他，海水一般的眼眸荡漾着笑意，“或者谈谈我不在国家队而你必须待着的这段日子里你怎么解决自己的…生理需求。”

拉莫斯不再理睬皮克说的话，定定地看着皮克勾魂摄魄的蓝眼睛，两人的头不约而同地越靠越近，拉莫斯主动贴上去亲皮克的嘴唇，两人短暂地接了个吻，皮克接着说：“找伊斯科？”

拉莫斯继续不理睬，他再次贴近进行第二次的深吻，明明进攻方是他，皮克却牢牢把控着主动权，两人的舌头不停缠绕，皮克将拉莫斯口腔中的唾液尽数卷进自己口中，他松开舌头，夸张地大声咽了一口，满意地砸嘴：“阿森西奥？”

拉莫斯不过瘾地将皮克推倒在沙发靠背上，把整个身子都倾了上去，皮克的手自然而然搭在他后腰上，笑容格外地有自豪感，他不死心地又报出一个名字：“该不会是巴斯克斯？”

“闭嘴。”拉莫斯终于忍不住了。他翻身骑在皮克的胯部，两人的私密处贴着牛仔裤摩擦，暧昧地蹭了几下之后，拉莫斯开始急不可耐地解皮克裤腰间的皮带，皮克恶趣味地震了几下身子，拉莫斯像个皮球一样被结结实实颠了一阵，下体若有若无的触碰更加剧了两人的情欲。

拉莫斯叉开膝盖跪立在沙发上，他双手搂住皮克的脖子主动贴近身子，皮克的手在衬衫下抚摸他满是纹身的后背，再向下伸入牛仔裤里，揉捏着拉莫斯因长期锻炼而格外紧致的臀肉，并顺势将他的裤子往下扒拉，连同内裤一起扯到了膝盖处。

皮克身子往侧面一歪，拉莫斯仰面倒在了一旁的沙发上，他维持着半敞着腿的姿势，皮克把他的裤子整个儿拽下，带着侵略性的微笑翻身压到了拉莫斯身上，他握着他的一只脚踝把整条腿往下压，将对方正在收缩的穴口暴露在自己眼前。

皮克不急着操进他的身体，他把两根手指凑近了拉莫斯的嘴边，塞维利亚人听话地含了进去，皮克在他口中捣了几下，带出了部分对方的唾液，他将其抹在拉莫斯的穴口，手指顺着往里旋了几周，慢条斯理地做着扩张。拉莫斯用未被禁锢的一条腿蹬了皮克一下：“唔…你他妈的是在研究人体构造？”他骂道：“赶紧的给老子死进来！”

“遵命。”皮克温和地笑，拉莫斯怀疑他下一秒就要蹦出一句“我的女王大人”，虽然皮克并没有，但他接下来的举动却也没和这差多少，他提起拉莫斯的一条腿，然后亲吻了他的大腿内侧——一块并没有太多纹身的净土，拉莫斯只觉得鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。

“你没发烧吧？”拉莫斯在抖掉鸡皮疙瘩之后认真的发问，随后他得到了自己并不怎么相信的否定回答。他的两条腿被分得更开，臀部也被托起，皮克身子前倾，膝盖几乎碰到了他的腰窝，很快拉莫斯就感觉到一个大家伙顶着他的下体，皮克手握着尺寸惊人的阴茎，在入口轻缓地摩擦了几下，便将龟头顶入了穴口。

拉莫斯发出一声轻喘，他尽力往前送胯来迎合皮克。皮克只花了两秒的时间调整了一个自己最为舒适的姿势，他把拉莫斯的小腿捞起搁在臂弯里，开始腰部一前一后地摆动进行有节奏的抽插。

一开始的节奏较为缓慢，拉莫斯可以清楚的感受到皮克的阴茎滑过他内壁的每一寸地带，擦过柱身的血管带起的一阵细微的痛痒感。加泰人耐心地慢慢加快着节奏，他尽力的温柔，不让情欲夺去自己的理智，他用拉莫斯最能适应的力度和节奏层层叠加着他带给对方的快感。皮克低头亲吻拉莫斯的颈侧，塞维利亚人也回吻了他，于是他将头移往对方的嘴唇，拉莫斯轻扣着他的后脑勺，配合着两人身下的节奏展开一个漫长的深吻。

两人势均力敌地攻略着对方的口舌，他们的嘴唇如同两个牢牢的吸盘，紧紧黏在一块，舌尖肆意活动在属于对方的区域，拉莫斯意乱情迷中搭上了另一只手，两只手一起环住了皮克的脖子，颇有…撒娇的感觉。皮克努力地忽视撒娇这个词用在拉莫斯身上的违和感，他美滋滋地感受着身下硬汉难得柔情似水的时刻，把节奏悄悄地加快了些许，感受着拉莫斯泄在自己口腔中的呜咽声。

“Geri…”拉莫斯伸手抓住皮克的衣领，“给老子全…全部进来，你他妈可…没这么短…”

皮克微微皱眉：“你腰伤还没好，我操坏了算谁的。”

“算Sese的…”拉莫斯又蹬了皮克一脚，“你头蠢熊不行就坐起来老子自己来！”

皮克的求生欲使他把“我看现在这样你也挺享受的”这句话硬生生憋了回去，他可不敢让这家伙占主动权，拉莫斯会像个疯子一样和自己过不去，把自己折腾得几星期下不了床到时候还是算他的。皮克可受不了皇马的维权小分队三番五次为了他们的队长上门找茬，更受不了自己这个反马德里主义者因为理亏还不能名正言顺和他们杠。

皮克抽出一段捅进了大半截，他身体力行地将塞维利亚人断断续续的抗议声转换为了满意的喘息和呻吟。拉莫斯脸颊有些发烫，他紧闭着眼睛随着节奏抖动身子，手紧抓着身下的沙发几乎要扯下一块真皮，他全身上下散发着迷人又色情的气息。皮克迷蒙着蓝眼睛看着身下的人，越发难以自持，好吧，反正是他自愿，事后帮他按摩一下就可以了，向来以理智著称的巴萨未来主席给自己找到一个可以使良心不那么不安的借口。他微微弯了一下蓝眼睛，露出一个不怀好意的微笑。

拉莫斯反应过来时，已经翻转了身子背对着皮克跪伏在沙发上，并且被大开大合地操了好一会儿了。皮克像重新上了发条一般速度和力度成倍提升。拉莫斯口中溢出令人闻之酥麻的呻吟，他撑着被操到发软的身子，腾出一只手向后去够皮克的大腿，尽力让他靠近自己。他的身体因为失衡撞在了面前的沙方上，皮克及时地捞住了他的腰，他现在确认了拉莫斯就是个抖M，明明自己受不了了还要拼命索取。他曾经不用顾及拉莫斯的腰伤，都是照着让自己爽的劲儿来，他现在才发现拉莫斯有多不爱惜自己的身体，这点其实不管是在床上还是在球场上都有体现。

他发狠地赏了拉莫斯一记深顶，拉莫斯被皮克扣着腰，连缓冲都没有就被干到了最深处，他的内壁经受了不小的考验，已从紧致的状态缓缓撑松，他发出一声难耐的呻吟，身体本能地扭动着挣扎逃脱，却被摁着一下一下从后操干，臀部还挨了结结实实的一巴掌。他仰起头喘气，又被皮克强迫着转过头来接吻。

“Geri…Geri…”拉莫斯在一阵疯狂的运动的过后喘着粗气，他全身都是滑腻的汗渍，像擦了一层油一般，裹着全身勾勒出完美的肌肉线条，“这才…是我的Geri…”拉莫斯有些疲惫地将身子靠在汗湿的沙发靠背上，朝着加泰人傻傻的笑。他的腰酸痛得不行，虽然总体来说是他自己讨的，不讲理的塞维利亚人还是在可怜的加泰人头上寄了一笔。此时他服软地张开了手臂，被皮克小心翼翼抱起带去了楼上的浴室，沙发褶皱的缝隙中有白色的精液缓缓汇成一条细线孤零零淌到了地板上。

 

“据某位记者视频爆料，巴塞罗那后卫皮克近日又生事端，自家门前忘密码，尴尬打电话疑似求助……”拉莫斯翘着二郎腿在皮克的客厅看着电视，他转到了新闻台，特意将声音开响，得意洋洋看了一眼门口。  
皮克捣鼓着门禁，他已经试了四个密码都不对，再输错一次门锁将会自动报警：“Sese我错了！”他拼命敲着门，“Sese你怎么能换密码！万一记者又来怎么办！我错了Sese我下次不敢了…！亲爱的开门呐！！”

 

（完）


End file.
